Underneath The Sakura Tree
by MapleCharisma
Summary: Tomoyo and the other reflect on their feelings for Sakura two years after she disappeared..there are other problems. The Sakura Cards need a new mistress. PG for Tomoyo's feelings for Sakura, no language. My first fic. R+R No flames please!
1. Spring Cleaning

Maple's Wisdom: Sakura-chan gone! DO NOT READ IF YOU WON'T ACCEPT COUPLES OTHER THAN TRADITIONAL ONES! This does have hints of S+S, S+T, and I might put some E+T and MeiLi in..but the couples in the end will be D. None of the above. WARNING: Very angsty. No flames, please, this is my first story!  
Maple's Motto:  
It you don't like it, don't flame it, don't read it.  
OR  
Don't like,  
Don't flame,  
Don't read.   
  
Maple's Disclaimer:  
Don't own,  
Don't sue,  
I'm broke.  
*worships wonderful CLAMP people*  
  
Spring cleaning. I love the smell of it all. and I love the result. I love...  
"Daidouji-sama?  
"Come in."  
The maid entered, carrying a piece of fabric, carefully tailored.  
"Daidouji-sama, I found this in the attic. I'm not-"  
I snatched it out of her hands, running my fingers along the stitching. Involountary tears fall from my eyes. Sakura-chan's costume when she captured the Time card..  
"Arigato, Imansu-san. You may go finish." I said shakily.  
She bowed repsectfully and left.  
First my mother..then Sakura-chan...  
All I wanted was to forget.  
She was my best friend. And..I loved her. My life was making her happy. Then..two years ago..she just..wasn't.  
~Flashback~  
I stepped up to the door, and knocked. Touya-san answered the door, looking worried.  
"Touya-san, have you seen Sakura-chan?"  
Touya-san shook his head. "All we found in her room this morning was a talking stuffed animal. Called himself Cerberus. Thought I was dreaming...but no. Sakura-chan...disappeared."  
I took in the information slowly. No! It couldn't be! I didn't want it to be! I came to my senses.  
"Onegai, may I see Cerberus?" I asked uncertainly.  
"Sure. Want to take him home? He knew your name, and he almost bit my finger off.."  
Kero-chan popped up out of nowhere. "I did not, wimp!"  
"Kero-chan..." I said.  
Kero-chan looked at me with puppy-dog eyes. "Can I stay with you until Sakura-chan comes back? I don't like her onii-san." I nodded. He hopped in my backpack. "Oooh, chocolate!" He sighed in ecstasy.  
~End Flashback~  
Sakura-chan was probably dead now..gone..forever...  
Kero-chan popped out of my backpack as I grabbed it. Probably raiding the lollipops I had bought. "Hey, Tomoyo-chan, where're you going?"  
I didn't answer. Kero-chan followed me..to the Sakura tree.  
Syaoran-kun was there, too.  
"Konbanwa, Syaoran-kun." I said, bowing.  
"Konbanwa, Tomoyo-chan." He muttered gruffly. He was looking at a carving on the tree..S+S forever. I sighed, glancing the carving next to it. 'Tomoyo+Sakura: Best Friends Forever!!!'  
Syaoran-kun and Meiling-chan had come back in 11th grade, the year after Sakura-chan disappeared. She hadn't come back.  
I looked up at Syaoran-kun. "She was my best friend, Syaoran-kun. And I loved her. I really did. Demo her happiness was my happiness.It was my life. And you made her happy. I knew Sakura-chan more than most, and you made her happy. I want you to know that."  
  
Charisma's Critique: SHORT! SHORT SHORT SHORT! Sorry bout that..took me about 15 minutes LOL. I got the tree-carvings idea from Fizzalicious Cherry, in the story uh..*scratches head* The one with Sae! As for the Sakura tree, ALL CCS WRITERS USE IT!!! Sorry. If my idea seems like yours, I am either subconsciously copying it(I don't think I've ever read anything like it, or it's just a coincidence. R+R ONEGAI! No flames!  
  
Charisma's Motto:  
Read and Review make Maple and Charisma happy little rabid Meowths. 


	2. Flower's Escape-Hoe?!?!?!

Maple's wisdom: This one is Syao-kun! Very angsty story-don't worry, after a few chapters there will be romance! I promise! After all, doesn't the category say Angst/Romance? Uhh..bye!  
Maple's Motto:  
Don't like,  
Don't flame,  
Don't read.  
  
Maple's Disclaimer:  
Don't own,  
Don't sue,  
Me broke.  
*worships wonderful CLAMP people*  
  
S+S forever.  
But when I finally came back, she was gone.  
No one knew where, but she hadn't taken anything, not even the stuffed toy.  
I felt a presence. One with no magic, yet its non-magical aura was warm and sweet. Violet..  
"Konbanwa, Syaoran-kun."  
"Konbanwa, Tomoyo-san." was my gruff reply.  
I didn't even need to look up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her follow my line of sight.  
I could feel those amethyst eyes on me. "She was my best friend, Syaoran-kun. And I loved her. I really did. Demo her happiness was my happiness.It was my life. And you made her happy. I knew Sakura-chan more than most, and you made her happy. I want you to know that."  
I nodded solemnly.  
Amber met amethyst.  
Her eyes shone and then..  
"I never-got-to-tell-her.." she sobbed onto my shoulder. "..and-now-she's de-de-" Tomoyo-san sobbed loudly.  
I patted her head uncomfortably. I had never had very good people skills. A single tear fell from my eye. Just one. And then I said, "Come on, Tomoyo-san. Let me show you something."  
She lifted her tear-stained face to me. "What, Syaoran-kun?"  
"Take my hand."  
She obeyed. I concentrated my magic, flying higher, taking Tomoyo-san with me. We flew to the other end of town, just by the train station. Then east. After several twists and turns, we arrived in a plain field.  
"Li-kun, where are we going?"  
"You'll like it. I promise."  
I summoned my sword, and slashed the sky open. The hole opened. Grabbing Tomoyo-san, I floated through.  
We were in a field. Quite like the one we just left, except it was surrounded by cherry-trees in bloom. Tomoyo stared in awe.  
"This was the place-I was going to take her...to ask her.." My voice cracked, but Tomoyo-san understood. She always has.  
"It's beautiful," She said quietly. "Sakura-chan would have liked it."  
I nodded.  
The two of us wandered through the wood together, saying the occasional word or two. {AN: Did I spell occasional right?} It felt right. We didn't need words to communicate. Suddenly, she spoke.  
"Perhaps..we could split up? Be alone for a while?"  
"Sure...we can meet back at the clearing." I replied.  
I went left and she went right. I nimbly climbed the tallest tree I could find, sitting among its blossoms. I buried myself in them. They smelled like her.  
Sakura-chan, where are you, my cherry blossom?  
I sighed. A sakura petal dropped onto my cheek. I ignored it for a minute, then took it off. Touched it. Stroked it.  
Were all flowers this soft and silky?  
A whole sakura fell into my palm. Your little wolf needs you, Sakura-chan. Come back. I'll never call your onii-san a jerk again. I'll never call Kero-chan a stuffed toy. I'll never fight with either of them...  
...More than five times a day. {That's my pitiful attempt at humour! Well, I thought it was funny.}  
Sakura..  
..my cherry blossom...  
...Ashiteru.  
Everyone had made their sacrifices over Sakura-chan. Tomoyo-san stopped sewing or taping. Eriol-kun didn't smirk anymore. I almost wish he would. Without his smirk, he just isn't very...Eriol-like. Meiling..well, Meiling vowed to become a better person. She's not half as competitive as before, and she and Tomoyo are the two most popular girls in school. She did a good job.  
Me? I don't glare anymore. I don't have the heart to. Every time I did it, I heard Sakura saying, "Hoe..." I think that's why Meiling stopped being so unfriendly, too. Tomoyo probably thought of Sakura-chan whenever she videotaped, too. And for Eriol..I don't know. But in ways, it was more unnerving when he *didn't* smirk than if he had.  
A high-pitched scream filled the area.  
Tomoyo!  
I jumped off the tree, breaking the fall with my sword..  
...but there was no need. I was quickly sinking into the sea of flower petals around me...any more, and I would probably suffocate.  
Tomoyo-san. She needed help. I was glad I took swimming lessons in Hong Kong as I stroked through the water drop-shaped petals.  
I heard a small shriek, directly below me. There was no choice. For Tomoyo-san's sake, I would have to go under.  
I inhaled quickly, pinching my nose, and plunged into the petals.  
Down..down...Tomoyo-san needed me.  
I reached the ground.  
The petals were floating above me. Tomoyo-san was dancing with a small spirit.  
"Tomoyo!" I yelled. "It's FLOWER!"  
Sakura's sealing wand..if only we had it. Instead, I used my fire ofuda on it.  
FLOWER screamed, and hopped around in vain, trying to put it out. Tomoyo drew back, and the stuffed toy popped out of her knapsack.  
"Tomoyo, we're uhh..out of lollipops..Tomoyo?!?!?!? That's FLOWER!"  
The stuffed toy returned to its true form and tossed Sakura's star pendant at it.  
FLOWER looked up at Cerberus guiltily, and quickly changed back into its card form. Tomoyo caught it, and the petals disappeared.  
"Come on, Tomoyo, Cerberus." I said.  
Tomoyo climbed onto Cerberus's back. and I followed, slashing the ground with my sword so we could get through.  
Cerberus took us back to the Sakura tree and changed back into a stuffed animal.  
"Tomoyo...we need to go to Eriol's. RIGHT now." I said, emphasising the urgency of the situation.  
The stuffed toy popped back into Tomoyo's backpack and we ran, full-speed ahead.  
  
Charisma's Critique: I got the idea for the secret spot from Pochacco's story, The Valentine Dance. It's in my list of favourite stories and it ROCKS!!! Well, this was much longer, wasn't it? Hoe? How'd FLOWER escape? Find out next time! I loooooove cliffhangers! Writing them, but not reading them. Bye-Bye!  
  
Charisma's Motto:  
Read and review make Maple and Charisma happy little rabid Meowths.  
  
R+R ONEGAI! 


	3. Shall We Dance?

Maple's Wisdom: *sobs ecstastically* I GOT 2 REVIEWS!!!! First, the bad. One person FLAMED ME!!!!  
Okay, err..if you want to know this person's name, just click on the reviews cause she threatened me *cough cough*...you really make me sad. You *obviously* didn't read my bit at the top because is SAID that if you want a traditional pairing story (S+S E+T), to, well, not read this one cause it won't be. Since you obviously can't follow that direction, perhaps I should make it clearer.  
1. Press the BACK button on your browser  
2. Find a fic with an interesting summary that says S+S in it  
3. Click on the title  
4. Read that fic, not this one.  
And no, Tomoyo+Syaoran is NOT 'jsut' STUPID! Neither is Tomoyo+Sakura if that's what you mean...Tomoyo obviously *loves* Sakura, and well..T+Syao would make a pretty cute couple if you're not using Sakura, 'cause Syao-kun would blush all the time! *cackles evilly* You got to give *that* to me. *And* There is not just the disclaimer at the top, it's considerate to read the authour notes *before* you flame  
  
*sobs happily* Thank you macaroni-cheeze! I LUV U FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And thank you for reading my bit unlike *some* people! I love support! YAY! YOU RULE! Uhhh..okay..  
  
Maple's Motto:  
Don't like,  
Don't flame,  
Don't read.  
  
GOT THAT, ANYMOUS PERSON (Whose name are in the reviews if you need to know)? And no, I am most certainly *not* making this S+S because I have my heart and mind set on leaving her out and NOT making this fanfic cliche! I honestly don't know why you think I *will* make it S+S if you dissed T+S! Both T+S's rule! (For those S+S shippers who are open to other couples, yes I love them too. I can't decide..S+S, Tomoyo/Syao..*cries*)Anyways..  
  
Maple's Disclaimer:  
Don't own,  
Don't sue,  
Me broke.  
*Worships CLAMP*  
  
On with the show!  
By the way, this is Eriol.  
  
I sensed a magical emerald green aura, alongside a common(non-magical) violet one. Tomoyo-chan and my cute little descendant, of course. {AN: Did I spell descendant right??} I flung open the door, to reveal Tomoyo-chan and my cute descendant, Tomoyo's finger centimetres away from the doorbell, cute descendant's fist form the door.  
"Hello, cute little descendant, Lady Tomoyo," I kissed the latter's hand{latter means the last one mentioned..such a cool word! Latter, latter.},"I've been expecting you." Actually, I hadn't, but if I said so, it annoyed my cute descendant.  
"And Kero-chan, too!" I added, sensing the cute pile of fluff.  
Honestly, if Syaoran hadn't stopped glaring when he learned of Sakura's erm...gonness....  
I fought the incredible urge to smirk. I felt sorry for my descendant, losing his little cherry blossom. I knew it annoyed him when I smirked. At first, I was going to stop annoying him altogether, but it's so fun! Addictive, even.  
So, I just stopped smirking.  
"What's the matter, Lady Tomoyo?" I asked, seeing her worried face.  
She shoved something in my face. I took it. The Sakura card FLOWER.  
"Why did you take this out of the book?" I asked them.  
My cute descendant sighed. "That's the thing. We didn't. It escaped."  
My eyes widened and I pushed my glasses up to my face. "The Cards! We forgot about them. They need a new master or mistress." I summoned my staff. "Cute descendant, I can't catch them. If you have the right magic, however, you could." I transformed the Sakura key, so that it changed colour. It was purple. "Well, I suppose the next captor's aura must be purple. That would be Tomoyo, except you can't use it, Tomoyo, because you don't have any magic." I said with a sigh. "We want to do this sooner rather than later. My, my, where are my manners? Please come in." I called Nakuru and Suppi and explained our dilemma. {Spelling?}  
Nakuru frowned. "If I solve this, can I feed Suppi all the ice cream and sweets I want?"  
"NO!" Everyone else screamed in unison.  
"Ok, then 'snot my problem!" she sang.  
Tomoyo and I gave her death glares.  
"Oh, alright." she said reluctantly.  
A lovely sharp red aura flooded into my mind. A common one, but nonetheless admirable.  
"Suppi, could you go answer the door? I believe you'll find Meiling-chan." I requested.  
Suppi glared at me, muttering, "It's *Spinel*." but was obedient anyways.  
Meiling-chan and Spinel flew or walked in, and Meiling was filled in on what was going on.  
Meiling examined the key. "Purple? That's Tomoyo's aura colour..not only is it obvious, but you've told me so." commented Meiling.  
"Demo Tomoyo can't capture cards any more than you can, Meiling," reminded my cute descendant, "she doesn't have magic."  
Meiling nodded. "It seems like the only logical solution, though."  
*  
Everyone went home. I, however, hit the books. I searched through endless piles of magic books, searching for something that could help or explain our situation.  
I checked my watch. It was a good hour or two since the others had gone home. I decided to check on them. I hunted down their auras. Tomoyo's purple was fine, so was my descendant's flaring green and his cousin's lovely red.  
Good, I thought. I just hope there aren't any Sakura cards loose yet.  
I returned to my research, stopping occasionally for the cookies and milk {Mmm..milk! It's mm-mm-good! And the kind I drink is fat free!} that a worried Nakuru had brought me. The milk was a little sour, and the cookies were green, but when you're hungry, anything goes, *even* Nakuru's cooking-bleh!  
I found several interesting things, like Love Potions and talismans that did amazing things, like make the wearer immortal, but I didn't find anything currently useful.  
A sharp pain went to my head, like a dagger. I had been working too hard. Time to take a walk.  
I closed my books and informed Nakuru was I planned to do, then found my coat and found myself at Penguin Park.  
Under the slide, I found my cute little descendant's cute cousin. {Ack! Tongue twister!} She was playing tic-tac-toe with herself.  
"Mind if I join you?" I asked.  
She glanced up. "No, not at all." she replied.  
I played Tic-tac-toe in the dirt with her for almost an hour.  
"Another cat's game. We're both too good. That's the problem with Tic-tac-toe. If the two people are anywhere near the same in skill, it almost always ties." sighed Meiling.  
I nodded.  
"Want to play on the slide now? You know, for nostalgia."  
She jumped on top of it and helped me up.  
We sat at the top, our legs spread onto the slide.  
"Lot of memories here.." I said absently.  
We both thought of our beloved Sakura-chan.  
"Yeah."  
Silence.  
"Sakura..was an excellent dancer. I always wanted to dance like her." admitted Meiling.  
A playful smile won my face over, and I slid down, pulling her with me, right into a waltz.  
"Now, count with me. One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four..." I said.  
"What's this called?"  
"Well..most people call it a waltz."  
"What do you call it?"  
"Well..."  
"Well what?" she asked impatiently.  
"*I* call it dancing with a lovely lady." I said as we stopped and I slid back to kiss her hand.  
I saw her blush slightly.  
"That was awfully slow. I can't quite say I liked it." confessed Meiling.  
"Then we shall do something different." I proclaimed, snapping my fingers so that tango music started playing.  
I pulled her into the dramatic dance.  
"So..what do you call this?"  
"Well...I call this one 'dancing with a lovely lady', too, but it's really called the tango." I informed.  
"That's an interesting name," she commented, "and an interesting dance, too. Can we do it again?" she asked as the song ended.  
I smiled. "As you wish."  
*  
"Meiling! It's been four hours! Wei and I were looking for you!" yelled my cute descendant.  
Meiling looked at me, "I've got to go." She said, hurriedly kissing me on the cheek before leaving.  
And she left me there, bewildered by the emotions going through my head, and the kiss on my cheek. Was it...could it be? If Syaoran ever found out about this, it would be the best day of his life, torturing me from dawn to night, until he realized Meiling was his *cousin*. I checked on everyone, once again. Syaoran and his lovely cousin were alright, and so was Tomoyo..  
I jumped. Tomoyo's aura had suddenly flared magically.  
  
Charisma's Critique: I am evil, aren't I? Another cliffhanger, and I stuck Eriol and Meiling together! But I think they'd be cute..I mean, Eriol's a *really* powerful magician, and Meiling rules at martial arts, so together they'd be the SUPER DUO! Combining both magic and brawn! Seriously!  
Oh, and for those people who haven't read as much fanfics as me:  
Demo=but  
san=suffix for person  
chan=suffix for name of girl you know well  
kun=suffix for name if boy you know well  
there are some exceptions for chan, but well..almost never used so...  
  
Charisma's Motto:  
Read and review make Maple and Charisma happy little rabid Meowths.  
  
R+R ONEGAI! 


	4. The Magic Ring

Maple's Wisdom: Hey guys! I'm BACK! Yay! *blows party blower* This chapter is Meiling...thought I'd tell you even though it's not hard to figure out. Anyways, I've decided to ignore *certain* people who flame me, then block them! :) So before you flame me, remember: I will always block you afterwards! Tee heee!  
Maple's Reply: I added a new section! This is for replying to reviewers! Let's seee...Park Ji Jun! YAY!! *sobs* Thank you! I love support! I'm so glad I get reviews!  
Maple's Motto:  
Don't like,  
Don't flame,  
Dont read.  
  
Maple's Disclaimer:  
Don't own,  
Don't sue,  
Me broke.  
*worships CLAMP*  
  
"Sakura...was an excellent dancer. I always wanted to dance like her." I admitted.  
Eriol smiled, looking almost michievious. Not very Eriol-like, if you ask me.  
Eriol grabbed my hand, and slid down the slide, pulling me into some sort of ballroom dance. It was *awfully* slow. I didn't like it.  
"Now, count with me," he ordered, "One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four..."  
"What's this called?" I queried.  
"Well.." Eriol hesitated, "most people call it a waltz."  
"What do you call it?" I asked.  
"Well.."  
"Well what?"  
The dance ended gracefully.  
"*I* call it dancing with a lovely lady." he said in that voice of his, sliding back and kissing my hand.  
No one had *ever* called me a lady before, much less a lovely one, and never, *never* had *anyone* kissed my hand.  
Well, now that I was a lady, I searched for a ladylike way to say I didn't like waltzing.  
"That was awfully slow. I can't quite say I liked it." I confessed.  
"Then we shall do something different" he proclaimed, snapping his fingers. dramatic music started playing as he pulled me into the dance.  
"So..what do you call this?"  
"I call this one 'dancing with a lovely lady', too, but it's *really* called the tango." he told me.  
"That's an insteresting name," I said, "and an interesting dance, too. Can we do it again?" I asked, as the song ended. I loved the name tango. It fitted perfectly.  
"As you wish."  
We danced and danced 'til our feet were sore, and then we danced some more. I loved dancing.  
We tried the tarantella, the macarena, {AN: errr..in lack of other dances..heh..well it was funny, right?} the jive, and others. I liked jiving best. {So do I!}  
"Meiling! It's been four hours! Wei and I were looking for you" yelled my cousin, the big meanie.  
"I've got to go." I said, and then..I hastily kissed him on the cheek. I ran off with Xiaolang.  
I had promised myself..I wouldn't fall in love..but just thinking about him brought a flush to my cheeks. {AN: If you think this couple sucks, press the back button and read another fanfic.} Aunt Yelan was already in the middle of arranging a marriage...and with what happened to Xiaolang..  
Xiaolang was scowling! He doesn't scowl much anymore..what was wrong?  
"Xiaolang?"  
"Something's wrong with Tomoyo!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"There is..a magical aura...Meiling! The Sakura Cards' new mistress!"  
Of course. A magic, purple aura. It fitted.  
Xiaolang-kun pulled out his Lasin board. "Find Tomoyo!"  
The Lasin board pinpointed a direction with its small red beam. Xiaolang and I followed it, full speed ahead.  
*  
"Tomoyo! Tomoyo!" yelled Xiaolang, shaking our unconscious friend.  
Tomoyo's eyes fluttered open. "Syaoran? Meiling?"  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"I found a ring..." she showed us the strange ring, made out of some unidentifiable mineral, "then I put it on, and then.." she motioned to her surroundings.  
Xiaolang spoke up. "Your aura is flaring, Tomoyo. Something about the ring must be giving you magic."  
Tomoyo took the ring off. "If that's so, it should work for Meiling too."  
I took the ring hesitantly from her pale hand, and slipped it onto my finger. Xiaolang jumped.  
"Meiling..you have magic!"  
What? All my life, I had been the odd one out. The runt. The mistake. The one with no magic. But this ring..made me normal, right? It felt wonderful. No longer being teased or shamed by Xiefa, Fuutie, Fanren, and {Err...if anyone can tell me who the other one of Syaoran's sisters is, it will be greatly appreciated. Thank you!} . I wanted so badly to keep it.  
I turned the ring around on my finger, knowing Tomoyo was the one that needed it. I tried not to be selfish..but I had wanted magic my whole life and, well, there it was, on my finger.  
"I guess...it goes to Tomoyo, then." I said quietly.  
"Oh, Meiling...if only you had the purple aura..I know how much it means to you, and I'm sorry." Tomoyo said sadly as I slipped it on her finger.  
I smiled weakly. "It's okay."  
Cerberus, in his stuffed-toy form, popped out of TOmoyo's backpack. "YAY! Tomoyo will be my new mistress! Well, let's go to The Kinomoto's and get the cards that Tomoyo already has!" he cheered, handing Tomoyo the Sakura key.  
*  
Touya answered the door. "Tomoyo, what's the gaki and his cousin doing here?" he demanded.  
"So sorry.." said Tomoyo. "I need to get one of Sakura-chan's old books. It's urgent. Onegai, let us in."  
Touya obeyed his second cousin, reluctantly.  
Tomoyo ran into the basement. Xiaolang and I followed.  
"Where is it?!?!" muttered Xiaolang in frustration.  
"I FOUND IT!!" I shrieked happily, flashing the book at Tomoyo and my cousin.  
Tomoyo took it gently from me, flipping through its empty pages.  
"All the cards escaped already.." groaned Xiaolang.  
"WELL, WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?!?!?" I asked enthusiastically. "LET'S GOOO!!!"  
*  
We were walking around, trying to figure out how to get a Sakura Card with only a sealing wand, and looking for some.  
"Xiaolang! I forgot to eat dinner! I am sooooo hungry! I'm going home! Bye!" I said, running off to the nearest Macdonald's. {And yes they *do* have Macdonald's in Japan, believe me I was there.}  
After I had wolfed down some fast food, I used my savings to get a video camera. After all, if Tomoyo plays Cardcaptor, who will play Tomoyo? I thought evilly.  
I hid in the bushes, videotaping Xiaolang and Tomoyo.  
Maybe while we were waiting, I should practice my Tomoyo laugh...  
"Uhhh..Tomoyo..I uhh.."  
"Ohohohoho!" I had to contain my glee.  
Fog set in, very quickly. Kero-chan popped out of Tomoyo's backpack. "This isn't natural fog, Tomoyo. It can only be.."  
"Ano..the Mist card?"  
"Brilliant! You're a born Cardcaptor!"  
{I think Ano means umm..I'm sorry if I'm wrong!}  
Tomoyo smiled proudly. "how to capture it, though..."  
"Mist Card! Return to the form you ought to be! MIST!" yelled Tomoyo. {I'm sorry if that's not what to say...uh...Tomoyo has a different incantation! Yeah!}  
Nothing happened. "Worth a try." shrugged Tomoyo.  
Kero-chan frowned, rubbing his head. "I kept bumping my head on something in there, Tomoyo, what do you keep in there?"  
"Lots of stuff. Candy, when you haven't eaten it yet, a flashlight.."  
"That's IT!" yelled Xiaolang triumphantly, "use a flashlight!"  
Tomoyo dug out a large flashlight, and shone it at Mist. I got great footage of Mist turning into its true form.  
"Mist Card! Return to the form you ought to be! MIST!" Tomoyo yelled, using her staff, that looked exactly like Sakura's staff had looked like when she was transforming cards, except purple instead of pink.  
A card flew into Tomoyo's hand. "Mist." she read. A smile grew on her face. Tomoyo dug a pen out of her backpack, and wrote TOMOYO on the card.  
"Err..Tomoyo.."  
"Yes?"  
"Aishiteru, Tomoyo.."  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Aishiteru too, Syaoran-kun."  
A small kiss, interrupted by my badly supressed "Ohohohohoh!"  
Tomoyo turned, to see a red light blinking. "MEILING?!?!?!?"  
Poor Xiaolang was red as a tomato.  
I laughed evilly. "Sorry for borrowing one of your trademark lines, Tomoyo.." I waved the tape in front of them, "A totally KAWAII moment and I got it ALL on tape!"  
Tomoyo fell over, anime-style. Xiaolang was red as a tomato.  
"Neehuhuhu!!" I giggled. "Oh! Eehuhuhu!!"  
Tomoyo sighed. "This isn't right. It's like I'm replacing Sakura. I...can't...." Tomoyo ran off, Kero-chan flying after her.  
I looked at Xiaolang. His head was hung. Sighing, I dragged a depressed Xiaolang home.  
"Cheer up, Xiaolang. I'll make tea and we can talk it over." I said sympathetically.  
He sat down reluctantly as it steeped.  
"Xiaolang, I *know* you love Tomoyo. And you both love Sakura. Neither of you would do anything like this if Sakura was around..." I drifted off, remembering her fondly. She was always nice to me, no matter how rotten I was to her.  
"So doesn't it fit that she's probably never coming back? I know, no one likes the idea, but we've got to face facts. She's been gone for two years. We have to assume the worst."  
Xiaolang sighed. "You don't understand."  
"I think Sakura might still be here if Sakura and you were meant for each other...so it doesn't strike me as shocking that you've fallen in love with Tomoyo."  
I poured us tea, and he took a sip. "It's not that simple, Meiling. You've never really loved anyone that way, have you?" asked Xiaolang.  
"More than you think." I said, Eriol's face flashing in my mind.  
I got up, dialing his phone number.  
"Who are you calling?"  
"Eriol. He probably noticed Tomoyo's aura. He has a right to know what's going on."  
Ring..  
ring...  
{OK, [] is Meiling on the phone and %% is Eriol, got that? Great.}  
%Hello. You've reached Hiiragizawa Eriol, Azizuki Nakuru, and Suppi-chan, our stuffed toy.%  
[Eriol-kun? Is that your answering machine?]  
%No. Meiling?%  
[Yeah, it's me. Tomoyo is our cardcaptor.]  
%What? She doesn't even have magic!%  
[We found...a ring. I'll explain tomorrow. She already caught the Mist card.}  
%Good for her! And Meiling...%  
[Yes?]  
%Errr..why did you kiss me...%  
I couldn't think of anything to say. I hung up quickly.  
Xiaolang looked up at me. "I'm going to bed. Good night."  
"G'night."  
Eriol...  
...Why is this happening?  
  
Charisma's Critique: I know, there's not much angst in this chapter. Tomoyo the cardcaptor? T+S, M+E? Hoe? is the author crazy? No. Just bored of S+S E+T. If you don't like it, don't read it. OK? Thank you.  
  
Charisma's Language Lessons:  
Aishiteru=I love you  
Onegai=Please  
Xiaolang=Syaoran, prounced in the CHinese way  
Uhhhh..tell me in your review if I missed anything onegai!  
  
Charisma's Motto:  
Read and review make Maple and Charisma Happy little rabid Meowths. 


	5. Bitter Memories

Maple's Wisdom: I'm writing this in advance, waiting for some reviews! Be sure to read my other fics, too!  
Maple's Motto:  
Don't like,  
Don't flame,  
Don't read.  
  
Maple's Disclaimer:  
Don't own,  
Don't sue,  
Me broke.  
*worships CLAMP*  
Flames will be used as an excuse to sing cheesy songs.  
  
I stare at the card in my hand.  
The Mist.  
Underneath, I have written TOMOYO on it.  
I'm....replacing Sakura...  
Meiling started to videotape me, Syaoran loves me, and I'm capturing Sakura Cards. I can't do this.  
I hear a shriek. Imansu-san!  
I rush to the noise, to find...  
The Erase.  
I quickly release Mist, so Erase can't find me. "Come back to the form in which you were created! ERASE!" I yelled.  
Two cards fly back to me. Mist, and Erase. I scrawl my name on Erase. My second card. Not bad, I guess..I still feel guilty. I pocket the cards and watch as Imansu-san reappears.  
I smile shyly and leave.  
In the hall, I summon my staff. I know what I must do. It will fix everything.  
"Erase! Erase all memories of Sakura we have...and of the night when I captured Mist!"  
  
Charisma's Critique: I'm sorry it's so short! It was the perfect place to stop. Like it? Hope so! Don't worry, there's a happy ending!  
Charisma's Motto:  
Read and review make Maple and Charisma happy little rabid Meowths.  
  
Bai~! 


	6. Operation Scarlet Monkey; Phases 1+2

Maple's Wisdom: *singing* Baaaaarges, I would like to go with you, I would like to sail the ocean blue...Baaaaaaaaaaaaarges, have you treasure in your hold, do you fight with pirates, brave and bold....Yes, you heard me correctly! I was singing A CHEESY SONG~! And you know what that means...*gives flamer death glare* MAPLE! CHARISMA! BITE! *C+M lunge at flamer* Mwahahahahah....anyways...*ignores flamer's pleas* Err...sorry about the last chapter being so freakily short! Shortest yet! Well..here's Syao-kun's reaction. *mysterious* Though Tomoyo has erased these memories, some feelings are just too strong to be forgotten.  
Maple's Motto:  
Don't like,  
Don't flame,  
Don't read.  
  
Maple's Disclaimer:  
Don't own,  
Don't sue,  
Me broke.  
*worships CLAMP*  
Flames will be use as an excuse to sing cheesy songs, as was proved above.  
  
A dream...  
"Give me the cards, Kinomoto!" I shouted.  
Kinomoto? The name sounded eerily familiar...her green eyes pierced through me. Trying to remind me.  
Did I know this person?  
I woke up with a start.  
"Xiaolang? You don't normally sleep in this late." Meiling, obviously worried.  
"mhmhuhmm.." I mumbled.  
"Daidouji has the cards.." I mumbled.  
"Tomoyo? Of course...right...I bought a camcorder! WAI!" giggled Meiling hyperly. I rolled my eyes. "Xiaolang, seriously. We all know you love her..."  
"Who's 'we'?" I demanded sharply.  
"You, me, Eriol..."  
"ERIOL?!?!?!? NANI?" I screamed.  
Meiling covered her ears. "Relax. I didn't say anything. It's just that.." she paused, "he's not *that* dense. I mean, come on. It's obvious."  
I moaned. Great. My evil ancestor was going to play matchmaker. Just like he did with-  
-With who? I had never loved a girl before as anything more than a family member. Right? I couldn't name anyone...  
*  
"GIVE ME THE CARDS, DAIDOUJI! NOW!!!" I yelled at her.  
She met my gaze, unwavering. "Not that it's much of your buisness, Li, but I only have two and you can only use them," she held up her pendant, "with a purple aura. Now let me be."  
Tomoyo fingered her ring nervously. {AN: I know, they're acting a lot less friendly, but Li Syaoran wants the cards! Tomoyo doesn't want to give him anything to pick on, either.} Of course! I had been there. Daidouji had found the ring. It gave her magic. Somehow...something about her told me she wouldn't cave. But, Xiaolang Li was most definitely not a quitter.  
I saw something...translucent floating beside her. The girl from my dream, except older.  
"Sakura Kinomoto! Aishiteru! Aishiteru!" I shrieked. And she disappeared.  
"Sakura Kinomoto? No such person lives in Tomoeda, my dear cousin. However, there is Touya Kinomoto, and his father Professor Fujitaka Kinomoto." mused Meiling.  
"It does ring a bell, Meiling, don't you think?" wondered Tomoyo.   
I felt a strong magical force, like a punch in the stomach. "Daidouji! I sense...a Card!"  
"It's certainly not a Clow Card, its aura is slightly pink." mused Tomoyo. She drew the captured cards from her pocket. "Oh, of course! They are Sakura cards!" she almost laughed at her mistake, "Their old mistress transformed them."  
We followed the scent of the Sakura card, with the exception of Meiling, who quickly drew her camcorder out of her handy-dandy bag and followed us, not forgetting to film every second.  
*  
The loose card was spreading fire everywhere. Obviously, the Firey card. I used my water ofuda on it.  
Nothing happened. Somehow, my ofudas had no effect on the Sakura card.  
Fire engulfed us. Tomoyo looked a little panicky...was she right for the job? I watched as Meiling protected the Cardcaptor from the fire, using martial arts and endurance.  
Tomoyo summoned her staff quickly, then pulled out her cards; The Mist and The Erase.  
"Mist! Create a cold, damp mist to engulf Firey!"  
Worked like a charm. Soon, Tomoyo had her first element card. She hi-fived Meiling.  
"Now, let's get out of.." Meiling trailed off, as she, as Tomoyo and I, noticed that we were trapped in a maze.  
"Interesting....Firey and Maze worked together to trap us." figured Meiling. "Quite unusual."  
Tomoyo quickly scrawled her name on Firey.  
I nodded. "Tomoyo, you only have three cards. How do you plan on getting us out when my ofudas won't work?"  
Tomoyo smiled weakly. "It's a long shot...Erase! Erase the walls of the Maze!"  
One layer of walls were erased. Tomoyo repeated it hundreds of times, yet the maze seemed never-ending.  
"Errr...FIREY! Burn down the maze!" yelled Tomoyo, since Mist would be useless this time around.  
"Tomoyo! How are you going to stop it when it's done?" demanded Meiling.  
Tomoyo smiled peacefully. "I'll just use the Mist card...a damp Mist will do the trick."  
Yet, Firey returned, leaving the maze just as big as before. It could not be burned.  
Tomoyo sighed and used Mist to put out Firey.  
And the maze...began to dissolve. Evaporate. Disappear. The maze was not moisture-proof.  
Mist, Firey and Maze returned to their card forms, and Tomoyo wrote her name on Maze.  
My annoying ancestor hopped out of a tree nearby. How does he do that, anyways?  
"Quite impressive, Tomoyo. And Meiling, you make a fine helper."  
Meiling beamed, blushing furiously. Meiling....Eriol...? I never saw *that* one coming. After all, Eriol is our ancestor. Yet, at one point in time Eriol showed interest in Tomoyo, yet they are also distantly related, since Eriol's half-son, Kinomoto Touya, was Tomoyo's second cousin.  
"May I be granted the pleasure of walking you home, Meiling?" asked Eriol in his lady-killer voice.  
Meiling supressed a giggle and took his hand, leaving Tomoyo and I alone.  
"Did you notice that, too?" asked Tomoyo. I nodded. Tomoyo got an evil grin on her face.  
"WAIIII!" she shrieked. "We can get them together, ne? Project...Operation...ano..."  
"Something they won't realize has something to do with them. Like...Operation Scarlet Monkey!"  
{LOL!}  
"Perfect! Operation Scarlet Monkey it is!" We shook hands.   
"Repeat after me, Tomoyo."  
"Ok!"  
"I solemnly swear," I placed my right hand on my heart.  
"I solemnly swear," she mimicked me perfectly.  
"That I will use,"  
"That I will use,"  
"Any means needed,"  
"Any means needed,"  
"To get Eriol and Meiling together!"  
"To get Eriol and Meiling together!"  
"WAI!" shrieked Tomoyo. "This is going to be sooo much fun!"  
"C'mon, Tomoyo. We have to make our plan."  
*  
"Alright! That plan's DYNAMITE! Nani? I'm a poet!" giggled Tomoyo. I rolled my eyes. Tomoyo is so kawaii, not to mention kirei, I thought absently.  
"Well, I'd better get home. Meiling will wonder." I sighed.  
"'Kay, Syao! Ja ne!"  
"Ja."  
And with that, I set a course for my apartment.  
*  
Meiling smiled at me. "Home late, are we?" she hinted. "Did Lady Tomoyo escort you?" I rolled my eyes.  
"We uh...got lost."  
"Smooth, Xiao. I believe you because of your oh-so-convincing story." she said sarcastically, giving me a quick hug.  
"I'm going to bed, since it's kinda late. See you in the morning."  
"G'night, Mei."  
"G'night."  
I tapped the button Tomoyo gave me. She had hidden a tiny walkie-talkie and an audio recorder inside it. "Record. Operation Scarlet Monkey, off to a great start. Not that we've done anything yet. We start work...tomorrow. Little Wolf out." I said.  
{AN: Imagine those doohickies in Star Trek, but not nearly as noticeable!}  
*  
"Hey Meiling, want to go get some ice cream?" I asked casually, at 10:23 sharp. Exactly to plan, she said yes.  
We walked over, and I ordered chocolate for me and rainbow cocktail with neopolitian ripples for Meiling.  
"That looks er...interesting, Meiling." I commented.  
"Want a taste?" she offered, holding her cone out to me. I shrugged.  
"No thanks. You know I'm not into fancy flavours. This is probably the only ice cream parlour that has that flavour, but every proper one has chocolate."  
She shrugged. "Suit yourself." she muttered. She pulled her cone back and was just about to lick it when Phase 1 of Operation Scarlet Monkey occurred, right before our eyes.  
Tomoyo kissed Eriol. Her foot popped up and they stayed that way for five seconds, Eriol wide-eyed all the way.  
We left the ice-cream parlour quickly, Meiling fuming. "That..WHORE! She threw herself at him! I thought the whole E/T issue was over years ago! She could have had her ice-cream then, when it wasn't melted!" she rambled on and on, and when she finally got loud enough that she wouldn't notice, I tapped my button. "Little Wolf to Cam Girl. Come in, CamGirl."  
[Roger that, LittleWolf. Phase 1 a success? Over.]  
"Most definitely. Over."  
[Excellent. Begin Phase 2 immediately. CamGirl out.]  
I smiled evilly. With Phase 1-Make Meiling Jealous, out of the way, it was time for Phase 2-Confuse Meiling.  
"Meiling? I love you."  
Meiling stared at me. "But...oh, Xiaolang, I'm sorry. I..thought I loved you, but now I feel for...no I don't! What's going on? My brain is getting tye-dyed...ugh, I need a nap."  
I nodded understandly. "I understand, my love. Let's go home." I said, using all my energy to attempt a straight face.  
We walked home in silence, with some difficulty on my part. I wanted to burst out laughing.  
*  
I touched my button. "LittleWolf to CamGirl. COme in, CamGirl."  
[Roger that, LittleWolf. Phase 2 success? Over.]  
"It's hard to tell, but I believe so. Over."  
[Excellent. I'll initiate Phase 3 immediately. Over and out.]  
RINGRINGRING.  
Meiling answered. "Moshimoshi?" It was Tomoyo calling, inviting us to spend the night at her house for a sleepover.  
We drove in my green convertible to the Daidouji Mansion, but it wasn't a far trip. We were there in a matter of minutes.  
Tomoyo welcomed us, informing me that Eriol had just arrived, and invited us in. We sat down as a maid delivered 4 cups of tea.  
"Arigato, Imansu-san." Tomoyo dismissed the maid. Her eyes twinkled mischieviously. "Now...let's play Spin The Bottle Truth Or Dare!"  
"I've never heard of such a game in all my lifetimes, Tomoyo." commented Eriol, avoiding eye contact with her.  
"What on earth is that?"  
"Well.." Tomoyo got out an empty pop bottle and spun it. It landed on me. "It's the same as normal Truth or Dare, but if you refuse to answer Truth, you have to kiss whoever the asker makes you, and if you refuse a dare, you take an article of clothing off."  
"Syaoran, Truth or Dare?"  
"No one likes a coward. Dare."  
"I dare you to...volunteer to become Eriol's slave for a year."  
I took of my sock quickly.  
But the game was only beginning.  
  
Charisma's Critique: Yeah, I guess it's kinda short. But it's one of my longest! Umm....aren't I evil? I gave Syao and Tomoyo hi-tech devices to get Meiling and Eriol together! *dodges Meiling's mallet* Ummm...bye!  
Charisma's Motto:  
Read and review make Maple and CHarisma happy little rabid Meowths.  
  
Bai~!  
R+R ONEGAI ONEGAI ONEGAI! 


	7. Phase 3; Truth or Dare/Tomoyo Tells All

Maple's Wisdom: And along came Herman the Worm....oh hi! Yup! Stupid person flamed me *cough* AGAIN. If you're even bothering to read this, let's just say...  
IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE COUPLES DON'T READ MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!  
What did I do? Unfortunately, you may have ruined S+S E+T for me entirely. I hope you're happy.  
To the non-signed reviewer whose review I deleted...gomen! I was just annoyed that the above reviewer keeps flaming me...so I was annoyed that you said that when I acknowledged that in the last chapter, indicating that Eriol-kun is one of Tomoyo's ancestors, too! Actually, that was quite reasonable, I was just really frustrated with ff.net being down and the STUPID FLAMER!!!  
Eheheh...um...anyways, I got the idea for Operation Scarlet Monkey from Madame Flutterby's fanfic, Project Elephant Shoes! It's S+S E+T, but hasn't been updated in *forever*.  
Maple's Motto:  
Don't like,  
Don't flame,  
Don't read.  
Gee, why do I even bother to post this? It's not like anyone mean enough to flame ever reads these notes...oh well! It's a cool slogan!  
Maple's Disclaimer:  
Don't own,  
Don't sue,  
Me broke.  
*worships CLAMP*  
Flames will be used as an excuse to sing cheesy songs.  
  
So, here we were, playing Truth Or Dare. It had been a very, very confusing day, even for me, and I always know what's going on.  
*Flashback*  
"Eriol! Want to get some ice-cream?" Tomoyo proposed.  
"Uhh, sure. I have some in my freezer.."  
"Let's go to the parlour!"  
"Why?"  
"Cause uhh...I want chocolate ice cream!"  
"I have chocolate ice cream."  
"Wait uhh..I want rainbow cocktail ice cream with neopolitian ripples!"  
"Well, okay Tomoyo..."  
*  
Tomoyo smiled at me cheerfully.  
I smiled back uneasily. Tomoyo was acting very strange...  
Then she kissed me. French kissed.  
Huh? I was not expecting that. And when I broke away, there was Meiling, my adorable descendant, right beside Syaoran.  
Uh-oh.  
Why there?  
Why then?  
Baka, baka Tomoyo.  
Don't get me wrong, I cherish Tomoyo dearly...as a friend and nothing more. At one time, it was a little more, but that has been over and done with.  
Syaoran spun the bottle. It landed on me.  
"Truth or Dare, my dear ancestor?" he asked in a sugary-sweet voice.  
I cloaked my uneasyness with an annoying smile. "Dare, my cute descendant."  
"I dare you to....lock yourself in the smallest closet in this house with Meiling."  
"WHAT?!?" I shrieked. "I mean...no thank you." I took off my sock and spun the bottle.  
"Meiling, Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
Tomoyo and Syaoran stared, then looked at each other, seemingly delighted.  
Meiling took a deep, shuddering breath. "Who should I kiss?"  
I frowned. The only person I wanted her to kiss was me, but I didn't want to seem ridiculous.  
Syaoran stood up abruptly. "I er....ano nature calls!" he said and rushed out of the room.  
"I should probably get some refreshments." said Tomoyo, in a calm lie.  
The two left me alone with the strikingly beautiful Meiling...  
I took of my glasses and blew dust off them, pretending not to notice we were alone.  
I dared a quick glance at Meiling. She smiled. Then she leaned over and kissed me.  
At that point, Tomoyo and my cute descendant returned. Meiling spun the bottle.  
"Truth or Dare, Daidouji?" asked Meiling coldly.  
Tomoyo smiled peacefully. "Dare."  
"Do not speak or get anyone's attention in any way for one hour."  
Tomoyo smiled and spun the bottle. Me.  
"Dare."  
"Meiling-I must tell my dare. I dare you to...lock yourself in the crawl space with Meiling for thirty minutes."  
I took it in thoughtfully. "Come on, Meiling."  
*  
Why, oh why did I agree to this?  
The crawl space is barely enough room for me and an infant, therefore Meiling and I are cheek to cheek. Mine is the colour of the strawberry ice cream in the neopolitian ripple.  
I sighed. "How much elapsed time?" I asked Meiling.  
"Two minutes."  
Great. Just great. I try to sit down...  
...But I slip.  
And Meiling and I have locked lips.  
It was rather nice, actually.  
We came out for air and realized what we had done.  
"How much time elapsed?" I queried.  
"Seven minutes."  
I took her face in my hands. "You're very beautiful." I said. She smiled, blushing slightly.  
"In England, the rose is believed to be the most beautiful thing in the world, but I believe I've found someone whose beauty easily surpasses the rose." Ugh, I was babbling.  
"You are my flower. Aishiteru, Meiling Li."  
Her pale, delicate, lovely face smiled, blooming. "Aishiteru, Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
And this time, we didn't slip.  
*  
BEEP BEEP.  
"Time's up!" shrieked Tomoyo, opening the door to reveal us, having "slipped".  
I stepped out as if she had not seen that and offered my arm to Meiling.  
We spent the rest of the night, attached at the hip (except when we were sleeping), me feeling like I was in a dream.  
I sensed a Sakura card somewhere, I thought as I drove home the next morning. Sakura Kinomoto. She was the one that joined us all together, right? She did not exist, yet that was her role. Tomoyo had the Erase card...  
...Would she really do it?  
I suppose so, because it looks like she already has.  
*  
We were all at the aquarium, the four of us, Tomoyo with her staf out, Meiling, my flower, with a lightweight camcorder around her neck. (I volunteered to hold it, but she said that it wasn't necessary.) I pulled my cute descendant up on the rooftop, even though we wanted to use his effectless ofudas to help.  
A beautiful woman was standing in front of the girls. We didn't know what card it was, but Tomoyo's didn't affect her.  
Then it hit me. "Tomoyo! It's the LIBRA card!"  
Tomoyo looked up at me. "That's great, Eriol. But how do I *catch* it?"  
"You have to tell us three true things that we don't already know, and they all have to be important."  
Tomoyo nodded.  
Taking a deep breath, she begun. "I...erased part of all our memories. Sakura Kinomoto, my best friend, Meiling's "rival", Syaoran's love, and Eriol's half-daughter. I will fix that now." She told Erase to undo the process. And it did. That dense girl who always said "Hoe".  
{AN: I'm not sure if you can unerase that, but it's my fic~! Nyah Nyah!}  
"Second," Tomoyo paused. "I only kissed Eriol to make Meiling jealous."  
I saw Meiling look at me, to confirm this. I mouthed that that was probably a logical solution.  
"And third," "Aishiteru, Syaoran."  
The Libra card turned into its true form, and Tomoyo sealed it, scrawling her name on the card, then leaving.  
  
Charisma's Critique: It's not too long, I know...but I just *had* to end there. This is either the last chapter (there will be an epilogue) or the second last (there won't be an epilogue). I'll also start a sequel to this story, when I'm done, Card Captor Tomoyo. :). Don't expect me to update my fics as much, now that September's coming. I think I'm going to do an epilogue.  
Charisma's Motto:  
Read and review make Maple and Charisma happy little rabid Meowths.  
  
Bai~! 


	8. Epilogue; Flombaed Marshmallow, Anyone?

Maple's Wisdom: Hiya all! This is the epilogue...but keep an eye out for the sequel, CCT! It'll be more Action/Adventure/Humor than Angst. *sobs* I didn't get any reviews cept a flame! Little rabbit FuFu...*bobs head energetically* Sigh. I'm gonna go write a parody on flames :).  
Maple's Motto:  
Don't like,  
Don't flame,  
Don't read.  
  
Maple's Disclaimer:  
Don't own,  
Don't sue,  
Me broke.  
*worships CLAMP*  
  
I sighed contentedly, leaning lightly against Eriol. This is the life.  
Xiaolang had draped his arms around Tomoyo and rested his chin on her head. Tomoyo was gazing at the stars, not paying any attention to her marshmallow that was toasting in the fire.  
{AN: Made from all the flames we get! *glares at flamer*}  
"Tomoyo.."  
"Hai, Syaoran-kun?"  
"Your marshmallow..."  
"Eek!" Tomoyo leapt up deftly, waving the flaming marshmallow in the air. Not the smartest thing to do, but it was sooo kawaii, and I got it on tape!  
Xiaolang got bored and quickly blew on the marshmallow, extinguishing the fire.  
Tomoyo smiled in that I-really-messed-up-this-time way. She held up her blackened confection. "Flombaed marshmallow...mm-mmm-good."  
We laughed.  
Xiaolang grabbed Tomoyo and pulled her into a fierce hug. "No way, Tomoyo. It's all mine!" he said, biting the marshmallow right off the stick. Xiaolang actually *likes* burnt marshmalllows.  
His face went red. "Guess it was too hot..." said Eriol evilly. I giggled.  
"C'mon, Tomoyo-chan! Let's go!" I said, anticipating one of our Risk games. They were always a blast.  
{Don't say anything! You CAN SO play Risk with only two people! I do it all the time :)}  
We used to play with Sakura-chan...in the old days.  
Tomoyo got up. "I'll get the board, Mei-chan. And don't you think I'll go easy on you like last time!" She giggled, using the nickname she devoloped for me recently.  
"What's this about a board?" asked Xiaolang.  
"Girl stuff, Xiao." I said, winking.  
Eriol smiled, rolling his eyes. "Yes, Meiling, world domination games is girl stuff."  
"ERIOL!" I covered his mouth, mock-glaring at him.  
{Who could get mad at Eriol? Oh, right...Syao-kun.}  
"Risk? I want to play, Meiling-chan!" whined Xiaolang.  
I rolled my eyes. Tomoyo returned, telling me it was all set up.  
"Tomoyo, if we don't let them play, I have a feeling we'll regret it in the morning." After all, my cousin and Eriol are best at revenge.  
Tomoyo nodded. "I guess Syao's green and Eriol's blue, right?" The two nodded. "OK! I'm black and Meiling's red!"  
"*black*? Don't you normally pick purple for everything?"  
Tomoyo pouted, explained that Risk didn't have purple.  
But when we got there, Tomoyo's pieces were purple. So sweet of Eriol-kun.  
*  
"Mou, Syao-kun, why're you surrounding me?" pouted Tomoyo.  
"I formed an alliance with Meiling." Said Xiaolang.  
"It's only a game, Tomoyo!" I said cheerfully.  
We had all lay belly-down on the tarp, on on each side of the board, supporting our heads with the amazing invention, elbows.  
"Oh!" Tomoyo accidentaly knocked over the pink army case, which spilled everywhere.  
Tomoyo pouted. "Sakura-chan was really good at Risk..."  
I laughed. "Yes, she always took South America and Australia at the beginning, and at the end she had the entire Japan!" I said with a small laugh.  
"Mou, Mei-chan. You should respect her memory."  
"Aw, c'mon, Tomoyo. I bet she's looking down on us right now and saying, 'Hoe?!? I was bad at Risk?'" I imitated.  
As we picked up the pink plastic playing pieces, we all fondly remembered our dense little Sakura-chan.  
"Do you think she's angry at us...you know, for replacing her?" asked Xiaolang softly, looking at the skies.  
Tomoyo smiled, shaking her head. "I used to...but you know, she's up there. And she's looking down at us, and she's happy, 'cause we're happy. And now that she's way up there, she's always content, because it's a great place. So I'm thinking..."  
I gazed into the stars. "...She just wants us to be as happy as we were before." I finished for Tomoyo.  
It was Tomoyo's turn. She had all of Asia, but her borders were weak and Xiaolang was probably going to attack her next turn.  
She put her tonnes of new armies onto her borders and quickly eliminated Xiaolang from the game.  
She smiled in a Tomoyo-like way, and Xiaolang gave his cards to Tomoyo and moved behind her to watch.  
*  
The game was down to Tomoyo-chan and I. I had the Americas and Africa. Tomoyo had Europe, Asia and Australia. It was my turn.  
"SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a sugar-high Suppi-chan, knocking the board over. Eriol ran after the guardian, while the rest of us cleaned it up.  
Tomoyo and I declared it a draw.  
Tomoyo and I climbed into our sleeping bags (the boys were in the other tent) and talked girl talk.  
*  
"MEI-CHAN! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UP!" screamed Tomoyo in my ear.  
"Huh?" I said blearily, rubbing my eyes.  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "We're meeting the boys for breakfast at eight, Mei. You have to get dressed."  
I nodded, getting up and shooing Tomoyo out of the tent, for she was already dressed in denim capris and a white t-shirt, with her hair two braids.  
I pawed through my bag frantically. It was already 5:01, which meant I only had 2 hours and 59 minutes!  
{LOL}  
I pulled out my short-sleeved, long (as in tuck it in) pink blouse, which had pink and white ribbons attached all around the sleeves, then the other ends attached to gold bangles which I threaded my hands through. Ta-dum, ribbon sleeves. I tied the part that was hanging down into a knot, and pulled on some white flairs.  
I searched for my hair elastics, but instead found a pink ribbon.  
~Flashback~  
iDear Meiling-chan,  
Happy birthday! I hope you like your present. I know it's not much, but mou, I only get 200 yen a week! It's enclosed, which is why this letter came in a box. Tomoyo and Eriol-kun send their love, and things are going quite well between them. Say hello to Syaoran for me, if you can.  
Your everloving friend,  
Sakura Kinomoto/i  
  
Fourteen-year-old Meiling Li smiled at the short but sweet letter her bubbly Japanese friend had sent her. It was even in childish Chinese writing. I wonder where she learned, mused Meiling.  
She opened the box, and found a beautiful white stuffed rabbit. Around its neck was a pink ribbon.  
She untied the ribbon and used it to pull her pigtail together at the back. She named the bunny kuro, because it was japanese, and knew it was white, not black(kuro), but she was in a strange mood.  
~Flashback~  
I smiled, and tied the ribbon around my neck. I brushed my hair one hundred strokes, for it's an old legend that if you brush your hair one hundred strokes twice a day, your hair will grow long and thick and beautiful.  
Worked for me.  
*  
"Meiling! You wore you hair out!" exclaimed Tomoyo, surprised. I nodded. "And...why are you carrying a white bunny?"  
"That's kuro, Tomoyo." I said, smiling. "She was a present from Sakura."  
Tomoyo gasped, looking around warily.  
"What is it, Tomoyo?"  
"I sense...a Sakura card."  
  
Charisma's Critique: Wasn't that weird, a cliffhanger in the epilogue. Weeell, you'll just have to wait for the sequel to see what happened! Mwahaha~! As you can see, the four have now decided that as long as they're happy, Sakura "up there" will be happy. I agree! Yay! Done this fic! Good memories here...and no, flamer, you can't flame the sequel 'cause I'm putting a warning in the summary :P! My first fic is *stamps stamp* DONE! And now I'll just have to see if my other fics will continue, because so far, no one asked me to continue my one-shot. (See my bio.) Also, I just need one more vote for the Six Dancing Princesses, people! Three for the Three Stuffies In The Well. And please, don't bother suggesting couples, because *cackles evilly* I won't do S+S E+T on either :). Did I miss anything? If I did, I have a reason for not finishing that, too! (Cliche, by the way, is finished.)  
Charisma's Motto:  
Read and review make Maple and Charisma happy little rabid Meowths.  
  
This is the end of Underneath the Sakura Tree. Watch for the sequel, and if you liked my style of writing (Quoting err..sorry! It's someone whose really good column I read! What's wrong with blatant self-promotion in healthy doses? ^_~) Then click on my name and read and review one of my other fics! This is my only T+S M+E so far, but I have other unusual couples as well.  
So, Bai~! 


End file.
